censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Dragon Ball Super
Dragon Ball is a Japanese anime that was made by Toei Animation, and it was released on July 5, 2015 and it is still ongoing. Due to Toonami France wanting to make the show appeal to a younger audience some scenes were censored. Violence and sexuality were toned down. Censorship France Censorship Toonami France *Episode 1 #The scene that shows a close up on Guko getting kicked in the stomach was cut. #The scene that shows Guko getting hit in the face, witch results in blood coming out of his mouth was cut. #The scene where Master Roshi says "With so much money, you can buy a mountain of DVDs with small women who are very naughty!" was cut. #The scene where Chi-Chi says "Come on, give me some of that money!" was cut #The scene that shows Trunks hitting a snake mutiple times was modified for the Toonami France broadcast. In the Toonami france version the charater with purple hair only hits the snake once. *Episode 3 #The line "Are we the first to arrive?" was cut. #The scene where Bulma says"A duo of Perverts beat you, unfortunately." was cut. #The scene that shows three characters looking at Roshi and Oolong was cut. #The scene where Roshi says "oolong! Continues to make!" was cut (note: someone needs to double check this translation.) #The scene that shows a close up on Roshi, with Oolong pulling on Roshi's shrt was cut. #The scene where Oolong says "Come on, old senile, let me see too!" was cut. #The scene that shows Roshi moving his hips as he trys to get a better view, witch results in Oolong letting go of his shirt was cut. #The scene where Roshi says "The best time of day arrives!" was cut #The scene that shows Roshi looking at two girls walking on the beach was cut. #The scene that shows Roshi zooming the binoculars in on the two girls walking, in order to get a better view of their butts was cut. #The scene that shows Roshi zooming the binoculars in on a blonde woman, in order to get a better view of her binki was cut. #The scene that shows Roshi raising his eyebows as blood starts coming out of his nose was cut. #The scene where Roshi says "Here, comes the bleeding in the nose..." was cut. #The scene that shows Roshi getting a cloth to get rid of the blood was cut. #The scene where oolong says "Hey, old man!" was cut. #The scene that shows Roshi looking at Oolong while he yells at him was cut. #The scene where Roshi says "Shut Up! Wait a little longer." was cut. #The scene that shows Roshi zooming he binoculars on a woman who is laying down on one of the chairs was cut. #The scene that shows the woman starting to take her bikini off was cut. #The scene that shows the binoculars only seeing something that is red was cut. #The scene that shows Chi-Chi looking at Roshi and Oolong was cut. #The sceen that shows Roshi talking to Oolong was cut. #The scene that shows Cgi-Chi yelling at Roshi was cut. #The scene that shows Roshi starled witch results in him backing away from the binoculars was cut. #The scene that shows Oolonhg running away frin Roshi was cut. #The scene where Chi-Chi says "What a bad influence you have over children! Stop right there!" was cut. #The scene where Roshi says "I was just observing the birds." was cut. #The scene that shows Roshi's cloth falling out of his nose was cut. #The scene that shows Roshi on the ground, with his nose bleeding was cut. #The scene where Oolong says "Old fool, your nose is bleeding..." was cut. *Episode 4 #The scene that shows a close up on Roshi's glasses was cut. #The scene that shows Roshi looking at a magainze was cut. #The scene that shows Roshi and Oolong getting up while they are looking at the magazines was cut. #The scene that shows Roshi's and Oolong's noses shooting out blood as they put the magazines down was cut. #The scene that shows Bulma hitting Krilin on the head was cut. #The scene where Bulma says "Krilin! You really think I'm going to tell you? *Episode 5 #The scene that shows a close up on Goku's body appearing blue, due Beerus's attack was cut. *Episode 6 #The scene that shows Good Buu hitting Beerus's mutiple times in the face was cut. #The scene that shows a close up on Good Buu's fists was cut. #The scene that shows a close up on Beerus's lower body, while Good Buu is punching him was cut. #The scene that shows a chacater with a blue face in front of two food stands was cut. #The scene where the character with a blue face says "Ah there there..." #The scene that shows the character with a blue face walking towards the food stands was cut. #The scene that shows Beerus grabbing Good Buu's hair was cut. #The scene that show Beerus holding Good Buu's hair, while they are in the air was cut. #The scene where Beerus says "The insensitivity of those who do not carry all the respect that is owed to me." #The scene that shows Beerus spinning Good Buu around while they are in the air was cut. #The scene that shows Beerus letting go of Good Buu's hair, which results in him fallinging towards the ocean was cut. #The scene that shows Good Buu being caught in Beerus's attack was cut. Season Two *Episode 16 #The scene that shows a close up on the lazer beams pentrating Super Saiyan blue's chest was cut. Asia Censorship Toonami Asia Mr. Satan is called Hercule, and violence was toned down and some sexual content was removed. Where to find it uncensored The DVD's/ Blu Rays are completely uncensored, and the American and Japanese broadcasts aired the show completely uncensored. Category:Needs image Category:France censorship Category:Toonami France Category:Anime Category:TV Category:Stub Category:Asian censorship Category:Toonami Asia